


Six-Word Memoir: Kes

by KatLoveFanFic



Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Kes - Freeform, Ocampa, Other, Strength, Survivor - Freeform, six word memoir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLoveFanFic/pseuds/KatLoveFanFic
Summary: Kes' six-word memoir
Series: Janeway/Chakotay & Co. Six-Word Memoirs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Six-Word Memoir: Kes

Kes' Six-Word Memoir

"At last, she saw the sun."

**Author's Note:**

> Kes is one of the most under-appreciated characters in all of Star Trek. This six-word memoir was inspired by something she said in the Voyager pilot: “I've learned very well, Toscat. I saw the sunlight.” Kes was a badass who defied her society and escaped its confines. She was a survivor, she was compassionate, and she was brilliant. I wish the writers had highlighted this in the show, because she was so much more than Neelix’s girlfriend. We need more characters like her on TV, and we need more people like her in the world. Love, love, love Kes!


End file.
